narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mifune
Rank There's inconsistency going on with his rank. On the Land of Iron page it says he is the leader of the Land of Iron yet on here it says he is a general. Some changes are needed--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What kind o Kage is he kinda like Hokage Mizukage tsuchikage etc :He is not a Kage, he just leads the land of Iron's samurai. Jacce | Talk | 09:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) First Division or Ambush Division I know that the Fifth Divison is supposed to back up the First Division, but Inoichi said that he told Mifune about the Ambush Division and was on his way. Which Division is he heading to?Fishboy144 (talk) 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy :We don't know...--Cerez (talk) 19:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Then shouldn't it not say that he is going to the first division on his page.Fishboy144 (talk) 21:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy :Part of the fifth division is going to back up the first. Mifune and another part of the fifth division are going to help the Ambush division.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Is he like a shogan??? :He is the General, but we don't know if he reports to a civilian authority or not. I would assume there is a non-military ruler, which would make him not a shogun. ZeroSD (talk) 12:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Is it just me, or does Mifune look a lot more frail in the anime image? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's not you, all the characters look different to me "smaller" for want of a better word.--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know... His shoulders seem... droopy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::If you look at all the characters that debut they'll all look 'droopy'--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::You'd think people who draw for a living would be able to draw somewhat better. Especially when they can practically trace the original drawing... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::They've got the sort of gangly appearances that seem to be getting more common in anime over the last few years (Gundam, for example). ~SnapperT '' 02:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :There's been a style change going on in anime? Well, as long as we're not going back to the horrid style we had in the nineties... Still, this is exactly why it's important to show both anime and manga images. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'ma bit late on this discussion over her, but there are two manga images in his article, can we add one that shows his face like Shounen suggested? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 12:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) background If someone could get page 18 of chapter 531 for his background section, it would be great. SimAnt 05:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) http://img.mangastream.com/m/1/91687110/5922ce1a9c044f476efdfa829df13298.png-- (talk) 05:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 531 Mifune's sword is called , obviously derived from the name of the famed samurai film director Akira Kurosawa-sensei, who also directed the film Yōjinbō, where Mifune's name comes from. Also, shouldn't something be mentioned about Mifune's adherence to the highly samurai-esque concept of ? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I never knew that there were Samurais in Naruto also?! Man this is just getting better and better!! ^_^--Ibarber (talk) 01:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :So since it's named, should an article be created for it even though there's very little info on it/ nothing really particular about the blade. The samurai suck btw...just so you know --Cerez☺ (talk) 02:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems to be a unique weapon, and someone already went to the trouble of making an article. And even if there's nothing particular to say about the blade, the inspiration is something to point out. ''~SnapperT '' 02:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was already going to fix that article. I think I can fluff it--Cerez☺ (talk) 10:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) chapter 617 In chapter 617, page 7 we see Mifune do what appears to be a new sword technique, which he calls Issen, which if i'm not mistaken means "Flash". Do we have a raw to verify, can someone help clarify this? Darksusanoo (talk) 21:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :There's already a topic on this.--Elveonora (talk) 22:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightning release Ability section states he can coat his blade in lightning chakra, though infobox doesn't reflect this. When does he do that? Munchvtec (talk) 16:13, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :Added here. Presumably a misunderstanding of: "Mifune thrusts his sword through Deidara using the electricity of a battery". ''~SnapperT '' 17:29, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Looks that way; just rewatched that event, and he uses the battery to make up for the fact that he doesn't have lightning release chakra naturally. Thanks, Snapper. Munchvtec (talk) 17:48, July 27, 2019 (UTC)